Education talk:Main Page
Local Educators Involving Adults I made a request for a Wikicity on "Local Educators Involving Adults" (LEIA). Angela Beesley suggested I do a section here. "Thank you for your Wikicity request. There is already a wiki for education at http://education.wikicities.com/ where you are welcome to add your content. If the section of LEIA gets too large, it can be split into a separate wiki at a later stage. Please let me know if you need any help with starting your wiki within the Education Wikicity." well first I need to know if this is OK with the people who started this Wiki. This is a very complex topic and it has links to educational institutions at large because we think many educational institutions will choose a more regional or local focus in future as the consequence of meeting the challenges of globalisation. Local development is largely an "undiscovered continent" because it is not so much about growth but about motivating people to be aware of community opportunities and about synchronizing and integrating goals of people. This is in our eyes a prime task of local adult educators. We see schools and universities becoming part of this movement. Therefore I would add our community on the title page and I wonder how in mediawiki it is easy to maintain a subwiki that can later be "born" into a wikicity of its own rights. Please advise me so I can think about general structure, rules etc. etc. FranzNahrada Education Wiki There is a lot of wikicities in the category "education". http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Category:Education - So we maybe have to clarify that our issue is "Local Development" and our common background is Europe. Franz ---- :The person who requested this wiki has never actually edited, so it's completely open to new topics and whatever sort of education-related content you want to add here. If you add category tags to all the LEIA-related pages, you can view recent changes just to those pages using . Using (which will work properly in the next version of the software), you'll be able to export the whole category to another wiki if that becomes necessary. Angela (talk) 12:16, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: I understand that there are some bad experiences with people who do not know at all what it means to create an online community. I have managed to keep two wikis alive (http://www.globalvillages.info and http://www.dorfwiki.org) and growing for a year and I know it is hard work. Part of this work is to craft out maintainance rules and common guidelines. If there are other communities in these wiki, how do they get along with each other? ::Hello, I am a student attending the University of Nebraska at Omaha. For a year, I've ran a studying wiki off of my home computer that might interest someone here. I use my wiki for posting reviews for tests, and then filling out the reviews with the other people in my classes. For a while, I've been seeking a hosting solution for my wiki, and then I came across this thing. Is something like this in the interest of this Education wiki? I am willing to submit my content here, and it seems this place is looking for content and community anyways. my wiki 68.226.61.4 05:40, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Education's first birthday *'Happy 1st birthday, Education!' (January 28) - Congratulations on your first year, Philralph 09:54, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Parent education programs Is there room for parent education programs here (as in w:c:bildung:Elternkurse)? --fasten 14:19, 19 May 2006 (UTC) : I started a page here. --fasten 10:50, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia portal education On the German education wiki I've put links to the German wikipedia portals education and pedagogics under a heading "other wikis". Is that better or should we keep the reference box in the style of the english wikipedia boxes in the upper right corner? --fasten 14:26, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Search I've added a page Search which isn't yet linked to and which refers to a cooperative search engine on google. What's the general opinion on this? Is this useful or can it become useful? --fasten 14:56, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : ... continued on Talk:Search. Science I noticed that there was a lack of science. I have a page over in the scratch pad: http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Biology_in_elementary_schools. It is designed for my students, but I would also welcome (and my students would welcome) any other ideas that educators, scout leaders, naturalists, and other interested individuals might want to contribute. I have requested a Wiki over here, but in the meantime Scratch will be fine. My goal is to share short science education ideas that can be shelved and pulled down as needed. Have a look, tell me what you think. :There is also a Biology wiki and one on education which are both relevant to this and you are welcome to move your content to either of those if you like. Angela talk 16:45, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::I should probably wait until I get a reply to my request for a Wiki before I move the content and then have to move it again. How do the replies work, will I get an e-mail?Dmccabe :::I've just sent you an email. See w:c:biology:Biology in elementary schools for the moved page. Angela talk 19:32, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, this seems to be a good fit. I'm in Biology in elementary schools. Thanks for your help AngelaDmccabe 04:19, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Education Wikia's second birthday *'Happy 2nd birthday, Education Wikia!' (January 28) - Congratulations on your first 2 years, Philralph 16:36, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Science/student data Hi folks. I am toying with the idea of having students share results of experiments on a wiki. The idea is simple enough. My students (in college courses) generate data to be used in lab reports. Typically they take the raw data, do the graphing and analysis, write a report, earn a grade, end of story. I am suggesting that the methods and raw data be posted here and be made available to schools without the resources I have available. For example, intertidal invertebrate data may be useful to teachers in Kansas, and they could share data from their local habitats. So, any thoughts?Dmccabe 15:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC)